Watashi no Yakuza Kareshi
by slavedriver2008
Summary: Yui and Nakago crossed paths after 10 years but he's one of Japan's most prominent but dangerous men. Can a relationship flourish under such circumstances? My first Yui-Nakago full-length modern fic! Rate and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_As requested by Princess-of-Doctors, I came out with a Yui-Nakago full-length fiction that is situated in the real world. Haha. I'm always having a hard time doing period pieces so __**The Blue Flower **__seldom gets updates. Anyway, I hope you like my initial offering! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__FY is not mine._

* * *

**Chapter One**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Tokyo's Shinjuku district looked beautiful at night, but behind each corner, on every area unreached by light, lies danger. The streets were deathly quiet tonight. I've been going home at this hour for more than five years now and have been too used to this eerie dangerous feel to take it as a warning of some kind. My residency position was almost ending and I can be a full-pledged doctor in less than a month. Bunkyo briefly entered my thoughts—and so was Osaka. I'm still undecided where to continue my medical career. Should I return to my home district and practice or should I live with Tetsuya in Osaka? I have offers from both places and I'm lucky to be given a choice between two good things.

Tetsuya and I have been living apart. I accepted the residency position in Shinjuku while he moved to Osaka for his teaching stint. We decided to remain friends and he often visits me. In those visits, we end up doing things friends don't usually do. It became like a fling, an affair that only existed when we're together. It was a crazy situation but even though we were technically not in a relationship, I still could not enter a new one.

The sound of firing guns fleeted in the air and my heart suddenly palpitated. A man in a black coat appeared in my vision, running toward my direction. My eyes widened when our eyes met and I saw familiar deep blue eyes. He pointed the gun at my direction and immediately fired. I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet to hit me, waiting for the pain, for death. I never thought my life could end so suddenly in one night, after a successful operation. A man's voice screamed behind me and when I turned, found a dead body on the ground, blood flowing from the bullet mark on his forehead. My body shivered and I suddenly felt all the dangers of Shinjuku unraveling itself in one night. I opened my mouth but a hand covered it, muffling my panicked scream.

"Don't make a sound," the man whispered sharply in my ear. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back in the alleyway, raising the gun in front of us as if waiting for another cloaked figure to appear in the darkness.

My knees trembled as he pulled me away. My hands clutched his arm and I tried to calm myself. But it was futile, I was crying. I could not remember if we were a good distance from the dead body but the man hit a button on the wall and dragged me inside. The metal door immediately closed behind us, hiding the bright lights and leaving us in the darkness. His hand loosened and I moved away, gripping my chest to calm the thundering beats of my heart.

"Who are you? Why did you—" The man turned and I gasped when I saw his face. Sunshine golden hair, deep blue eyes, and a handsome flawless face… Recognition flashed before me along with thousands of familiar images. Everything felt like a dream. Like the countless dreams I had of the same man for the last decade.

"What a bad night to cross paths," he said in that deep same voice. The dreaminess dissipated when he pointed the gun in my forehead. "This creates no sound. It's quick too—you won't feel the pain."

I was too shocked to respond, too caught by his face to feel fear. Everything about him was the same—the hair, the face, the voice, the arms. Even the ruthlessness was all too similar to be mistaken for a different person. A smile spread on my face and I covered my mouth. I was too happy to see him to worry about my own death. Tears fell from my eyes and I wiped them away. Damn, why does my heart still ache this way? It's already been a decade.

A cold hand cupped my face and I met calm blue eyes when I looked up. "You're never the quiet one when you cry," he whispered, eyes smiling. "But you grew more beautiful…" My breath caught when he leaned down to capture my lips for a kiss.

Footsteps emanated across the metal door but my attention was with him, in the warm soft tongue that slowly invaded my mouth, caressing in unfamiliar strokes that left me breathless. I closed my eyes and let my weight fall on the wall, clinging to him, pulling him closer. The hand that used to hold a gun landed on my back and I let out a breath when it moved underneath my shirt to line the base of my spine. Our tongues lapped together and I clutched his shirt, losing myself in the wonderful experienced kiss he was giving me.

It's been awhile since I've been kissed and touched and just the thought alone of _him_ and me, in this sinful ecstasy, triggered numerous unexplainable emotions I could not point out. The sound of firing guns rung outside but I was drowning wonderful warmth. A cold calloused hand trailed my skin and my shut tighter when he pushed away the bra to cup my breast.

"Stop—" I let out a moan that his mouth engulfed easily. He pushed me to the wall, immediately pulling off my shirt and throwing it somewhere in the dark. Our lips met again in that dangerous dance and I can only take deep intakes of breath as he trailed my skin, moving to the valley between my breasts. A finger pulled the strap of my bra and I covered my mouth when he cupped the protruding tip between his lips. I arched back as he slowly moved warm tongue around the nipple, biting the hard tip eagerly. "Oh, Nakago…"

My fingers clutched his long blonde hair and I can only shiver in response as he continued to suck the skin on my breast. I was drowning, not able to do anything but squirm under his mercy. Calloused hands trailed down my stomach and unbuttoned my low waist jeans. My eyes widened. No, we can't do this—it was too sudden. I pushed him away.

"Stop—we can't—" He captured my mouth harshly, clutching my wrist, pushing me with his body. A hand slid inside my underwear and caressed the heat between my legs. "No—" I clutched his shoulders, leaning on wide strong chest, my knees unable to hold me up any longer. I lost all logic when he inserted two fingers. Pleasure filled me and I twisted uncontrollably to him, whimpering. In and out it went, leaving me heaving, arching, my mouth opened to let out moans as my fingers dug on his skin. "Oh kami…"

"So beautiful…" He whispered and I opened my eyes slightly to find him smiling, something I've never seen him do in the book. He bit my lower lip, breathing heavy and rasp. Our eyes met again and locked. Everything stopped. I touched his face gently and he reached forward for another soulful kiss. Then everything came back to me, his fingers, our bodies, and the passion that united us. He unbuckled his belt and I felt him, tugging between my legs. More, gods, I need more of him. He was about to thrust when a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Shin, are you there?" He stopped. We did. The world suddenly seemed real again and we were no longer who I thought we were. He cursed under his breath, slowly taking his hands off me. I covered my chest, humiliated at being this easy for a stranger.

"Let's do this again, beautiful." I looked up and he licked his fingers clean, making me flush hard. Before I could react, he leaned down to kiss me but this time, he pressed a spot on my neck and my consciousness blurred.

A shrill loud sound rung in the air and I sat up, head still dizzy. I turned off the alarm clock and massaged my strained neck. What the hell happened? Why am I in my bed? The events last night were a blur. I remember crossing paths with a man who looked like Nakago, I remember the feel of his arms, his hands, his lips. I flushed when I realized I have been molested by a stranger last night. He might look like Nakago but he was a total unknown. And the worst was that I let him touch me. AND I actually enjoyed it.

"Shin…" I called out, remembering the name uttered by the man on the other side of the door. Even the names were different but they mean the same thing. Heart. Even in this world the shogun does not have a heart, having killed a man without mercy last night. A thought suddenly came to me and I turned on the television for the news.

I was disappointed and confused that there was no news of the encounter last night. No death reports, nothing. His handsome face returned to my thoughts. How can someone so dangerous roam around Shinjuku? It's not that I want him dead or anything, as a matter of fact, I was relieved that he was not in police custody. I shook my head violently. What was I thinking?

I sighed and looked out the window, remembering the way he touched me last night. The hands felt the same but the way it moved was different. If it were the real Nakago, he would never entertain the thought of touching me. Nakago would never take advantage of the darkness, never tease me that way. Even though he hurt me by using me for his plans, and saying it to my face, I could never bring myself to loathe him.

There were numerous things I hated myself and the hostility I gave him was one of those things. How can I turn my back on him? Judge him when he was alone? A pained smile sketched on my face when I remembered the happiness he expressed when he came to this world to see me. _You called, Yui-sama…I'm here…_And yet, what did I do? I confronted him, turned my back when I heard the truth. Was it even the truth to begin with? I have cursed him even before his confession, I breached my trust the moment Suboshi died and Miaka told me her side of the story.

I have always regretted not staying beside him, not saving him from the darkness. If I were stronger, the events would not have played out the way it did. If I did not let my hatred consume me, the Seiryuu seven would not be damned. And I would not be feeling this guilty because I let them down. At some point they waited for me to save them. In their own dark places, as they cried, they called to me in one way or another. And when I did, I ushered them further into the darkness. I can't believe I'm feeling this way again—all because of a one-time encounter with a man who bore Nakago's face.

My mobile rang and it broke away the reveries. Sighing, I picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"

"YUI!" Miaka screamed on the other end and I winced at the loudness of her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked. Miaka had been living with Taka in Bunkyo and we call each other when they're nearby. "Are you in Shinjuku?" The couple had gotten married a few years ago and my bestfriend was currently four months pregnant.

"Taka and I are moving to Shinjuku, Yui!" she said in an ecstatic voice. "Taka's into this certain case and the leads pointed to Shinjuku. So we're moving there next week. I'm so excited to see you, Yui!" she said and I laughed lightly.

"Wow, that's amazing. What type of case is Taka into nowadays? Would it be safe if you're here?" I asked. The image of Nakago appeared in my thoughts again. I debated with herself whether to tell her what happened to me last night and decided not to. It was an incident that can be easily regarded as a dream. There were unclear parts, like how I ended up at home.

"Oh, it's some sort of yakuza. No idea what they're into. You know I'm not into all those top secret stuff. Anyway, let's get together when we arrive. I can't wait to see you again Yui-chan!" Miaka laughed on the other end. "Let's go shopping for my baby!"

"Okay, I can't wait to see you too. Take care."

We said our goodbyes and placed the phone down. Up to now, I'm still envious of Miaka. The two were very happy together. If Tetsuya never left for Osaka and I never went to Shinjuku, we would have been married by now. But I guess the separation was something we both discreetly wanted. I could easily turn down my residency position if I wanted to be with him. And he can apply in one of Shinjuku's schools if he wanted to. I shook my head, I should stop thinking about my failed relationships. It's over now. I still have a life to live. And three operations to do within the day.

In less than an hour, I was walking toward the hospital, slightly wary of the surroundings. Numerous people were on the streets and I silently hoped I'd cross paths with him. It was weird how I never used to care about the area where I live. After the incident last night, I became more aware of the people around me. I sighed, there's no way he'd show himself again. He wanted to kill me last night. If I did not cry, I would have been dead by now. I accidentally turned to my left and gasped when I found sharp blue eyes staring directly at me. He looked surprised that I found him and quickly turned away, pulling his white hat down to cover his face. The cloak flapped in the breeze and I instinctively ran toward him.

"Hey," I called behind him. He did not run, though I have a feeling he wanted to. He turned toward an unoccupied alleyway and immediately pulled me when I turned as well.

"Damn, why are you following me?" he asked in a strict voice. He looked around, wariness sketched over his face. "Isn't last night enough for you? You're courting danger by following me around."

"Are you Nakago?" I asked, still watching his face. He backed out , brows creased. "Are you my seishi?" I asked persistently.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Then why did you kiss me and—"

"Because you're beautiful," he said. "Any man would do what I did. It was dark, you were willing—"I slapped him. Redness spread through my face and I pushed him, walking away with tears streaking along my cheeks.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I can't believe I went that low for him. Just because he had _his_ face. Tears flowed from my eyes and I turned to the alleyway, covering my mouth to refrain from sobbing. I should have asked first.

"Awww… The princess is crying. You shouldn't associate yourself with a dangerous man," a voice purred coldly and I looked up. My eyes widened when I saw a man standing in front of me. The handsome face smiled, his long black hair moved with the wind. "Did that bastard hurt you? Should I get back at him?" He slowly lifted my chin and my heart palpitated wildly when I saw cold gray eyes.

A gun suddenly pointed on the man's head and I froze. "Back off," the Nakago look-alike said. The black-haired man looked up and the smile widened. "Don't touch what's mine." An arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me to a familiar broad chest. The raven-haired bishounen laughed lightly.

"Nobody claimed her yet. She's mine for the taking." Shin hastily pulled my shirt and my eyes widened when he showed him the hickey he planted on the side of my breast last night.

"See that?" Shin laughed victoriously. "Back off." He pointed the gun and the bishounen stepped back slowly, smirking. I pulled my shirt back from his hand and covered myself. Why does he even have to show it? It was humiliating. The bishounen laughed lightly at my reaction.

"Once it disappears, I will claim her as mine," he noted.

I can't remember much of what happened next, because the moment the bishounen disappeared, bullets rained on us. Shin immediately pulled me away from the area and my breath caught when he hailed a cab and pushed me inside.

"Let's continue where we left off when we meet again, beautiful."

He smirked, banging the door close. The driver immediately pulled off the area and I saw Shin run towards the other side of the road, clutching his gun. Armed men followed him and my heart palpitated wildly, confused. I was clueless. What's happening and why was it happening to begin with? Did I associate myself with the wrong people again?

"We're at the hospital, missy," the driver said and I went down. I was about to pay when the car sped off. I gasped when I realized something: The driver knew I was headed for the hospital even though I have not talked to him.

My heart was palpitating wildly when I entered the hospital. Everyone suddenly seemed different. It was as if I were in a new world, a surreal world, and the real one was the one with Shin in it. My knees wobbled and I sat down on one of the chairs inside the doctor's lounge. Things were becoming weirder and weirder since last night. And if I experience another encounter, I don't know what else to do. Maybe I should tell Taka about it, confide what's been bugging me, ask for police assistance. Because if this continues, it won't be long before I end up in the an asylum.

"You look ill, Hongou-san," the head doctor walked in and I smiled warily. "You should go home. We'll move the operation. It won't be an advantage if you're sick."

"I'm perfectly fine, Dr Miyagi. I just need coffee in the morning," I said but the doctor shook his head.

"Even if a coffee can perk you up, I can't let you inside when your mind's floating like that. I advice you to go home and sleep. The operations are not that crucial, they can be handled by another surgeon." The doctor took a cup of coffee and I nodded hesitantly. Nobody crosses paths with Dr Miyagi. He owns the hospital.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The operation last night was very critical and I understand why you're drained. Now go home and rest. I can't have one of my best doctors falling ill, especially since we're taking in more and more patients lately." The man nodded and walked out of the lounge, leaving me again with my thoughts. I checked my wristwatch and realized I have already been in the hospital for an hour. No wonder the doctor was worried—I was spacing out for an entire hour!

Without another word, I stood up and took my things. Yes, I probably need sleep. Everything that happened last night and today was surreal. Maybe the encounters never happened, maybe Shin doesn't exist. I called a cab and in a few minutes, was back in my own apartment. I pulled the key from my bag and sighed. I suddenly felt tired. I was near my apartment when I saw a figure slumped on the door of my pad. Shin was sitting on the floor, bloodied and weak. I ran toward him, heart on my throat.

"What happened?"

"Be quiet," he hissed and smirked when he saw me. "Why are you back so soon?" He was clutching his stomach, where blood flowed lavishly. Panic gripped me.

"I'll call an ambulance, you must be brought to the hospital—"

"No, you'll only get in trouble," he grabbed my arm and pushed me to sit beside him. "I only came to see you. I can die peacefully now Yui-sama…" he slowly closed his eyes.

"Nakago?" I called but he was already unconscious. Did he really call me Yui-sama? "Nakago?" I called again but no response came. Tears fell from my eyes and before I could think clearly, I immediately opened the door of my apartment and pulled him inside.

* * *

_**A/N:**__What do you think? Please leave reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, another chapter! I'm not supposed to update this chapter yet but I realized so many readers want to read what will happen between Yui and Nakago. Well, I'm thrilled as well. I haven't really thought about the nitty details in this story but I do know how to end this—and you're gonna love the ending. SERIOUSLY. Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving reviews in the previous chapter._

_**Princess-of-Doctors: **__Hmmm… Hard to answer your questions in this chapter. Will try to answer that in the next ones._

_**LeeRaRa:**__I also get excited when I write this fic. It has that breathtaking, suspense element that I wish I could keep in the succeeding chapters._

_**Khryztinne: **__Of course I'll finish this one. But like the two fictions you mentioned, I want to think well about the plot for this story. :D I don't want a mediocre Yui-Nakago story after all. :)_

_**ThePinkMartini: **__Oh, I want the previous chapter to read like a dream so it doesn't have all those stop signs that prepares you for another scene. :D Actually, I used the same technique here—and it might be the same for the rest._

_**Ishida-nadare: **__Yeah, Nakago's sooo hot. But I think Tomo's hot in this story too. ;p_

_**Obsessed Dreamer: **__Haha. I'm sorry for the delay! I'm really trying hard to update all my stories when I can. Yeah, I'll finish and update this story. No need to burn my house! :D_

_**Eugene_Anderson: **__Yeah, Nakago's fitting to be a dangerous man. Haha. Please continue reading!_

…_**oO…yea!: **__Yes, I'll continue this fic! Wow, I do hope it'll end up as a phenomenal fic. Haha. But I'm not expecting much. I just want to do a Yui-Nakago story, that's all. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__FY is not mine._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Dreamless. It was a sleep with nothing but the darkness. My body was too heavy to move from the bed, not to mention the addition of an unknown weight that pinned me down. Warm air constantly brushed through my face and beats were at my fingertips. Every now and then, my bed would make sounds even though I had not moved. My alarm clock rang off and it stopped, the bed moving as well. I slowly opened my eyes, still every bit dazed from mixed tiredness and lack of sleep. I leaned further to the pillow, brushing my cheek on the warmth as two deep blue eyes met my gaze. I blinked.

"Good morning, beautiful," Nakago greeted in a whisper, a smirk making its way across beautiful but tired face. My eyes widened and I flushed when I realized that I was lying in the same bed, his arm was my pillow, and his face… a breath away from mine. My initial instinct was to move back and my hand missed the side of the bed, making me fall to the floor with a sound.

"Ow!" A chuckle left him as he slowly sat up from the bed—my bed—half-naked but covered in bandages. "Why am I in _my_ bed?" I asked angrily as I rubbed the pain at the back of my head. My feet still dangled on the cushion and he brushed my ankle. The heat sent a shudder through my body and I hastily moved my feet from his grasp. "Hey—"

"You were sleeping on the chair," he started, voice still rough from sleep. When I looked up, I saw a tender look on his face, something I could never imagine Nakago wear in the instances we woke up together in Kutou. But then, it was very seldom of him to stay beside me; he always wakes up earlier and leaves for his duties. "When I pulled you to the bed, you followed—and snuggled easily into my arms," he teased and I flushed harder.

"You were supposed to sleep and rest alone," I lectured him. I was still feeling dizzy from the rushed operation I did on him last night. "My bed is good for only one person, ne."

I shook my head to brush away the dizziness. After finding him at the door of my apartment, I conducted an operation to save him. He was lucky I keep a complete surgical kit at home, not to mention antiseptic and other medicines for an operation. I found two bullets last night and it was already morning when the bleeding stopped. By then, I was too tired I fell asleep on the chair, watching him sleep peacefully.

"You look like you need my arms so I gave what you need," he smirked and I frowned, still blushing. "After saving me, I'd willingly give anything you want." I frowned at the smug expression on his face, reminding me of an older version of him a decade ago. If he was indeed Nakago, nothing had changed. He still too highly of himself, think I need him and I won't survive without him. Stupid.

"I don't need anything from you," I answered. His gaze immediately became stern. "…Or from anyone else. What can you give me that I cannot give myself?" It was true, I am an independent woman; I'm no longer the 15-year-old selfish girl he can toy with. "Stop moving or your cut will open. I'll bring in food," I told him as I stood up. "You can use the phone to call your family or anyone to take you home. I won't charge you for the medicine and the bed because you did not ask me to save you—"

Nakago pulled me and before I can react, he pinned me on the bed. "Are you playing games with me?" he roared, anger evident in his eyes. He tightened on my hands and I squeaked when he tied my wrists together with the bandage on the headpiece of the bed.

"What are you—" A rough kiss silenced me and I winced as he bit my lip. I pulled my hands but it failed and in turn, I hurt my wrists. "STOP!"

"I can give you a good fuck, doctor—in exchange for everything." His eyes pierced mine and I was scared of him. His voice had not risen but his commanding presence made my heart beat wildly out of fear. A cold hand trailed inside my shirt and I squirmed when he groped my breast. I shut my eyes, my throat unwillingly to defy him.

"My, my. You don't have to be too pushy if she's yours," a cold voice filled the room and we both turned toward the door where the same raven-haired man from yesterday stood, arms crossed. He had a smirk on his handsome face and I felt relieved in his presence. "Let go of the girl, Shin. That's not how you're taught to repay kindness."

"What are you doing here?" Nakago, or Shin, eyed the man with jaws clenched.

"You were gone for too long. All units have been deployed to find you," he explained, briefly glancing at me. "If it's just me, I won't bother looking for you. But you are…_summoned_." A smirk left the man's face and I glanced at Shin. He frowned and slowly stood up from the bed.

With a swagger, he scooped his bloodied shirt from the floor. My attention was caught by the big tattooed image of the dragon on his smooth back. It occupied the left, spreading from the waist until the shoulders. The image was meticulously made, every cursive line was cleanly drawn to show a white dragon. It doesn't have any color but his skin gave it a porcelain finish. I almost gasped when he turned to me, still with the stern look. The skin on his back turned as well, creating an illusion of the dragon facing me as well, and I felt cold as two pairs of blue eyes probed into mine.

"I'll come back for breakfast," he said softly. He did not wait for my answer and walked away from the bed, passing by the dark-haired man on the door. He was already out when I remembered being tied to the bed. I pulled the bandage but it did not bulge and I clenched my teeth in anger.

How dare he tie me to my own bed and almost took advantage of me in my room? After what I did to him last night, he has the gall to leave me this helpless? I bit my lip and tried to pacify my anger. If he's really Nakago—which I think he was—I will skin him alive after this incident. I shouldn't have saved him, but then operating on a shot man was easier than having a dead body on my door. He was stupid to include me in his affairs. Since we met, I have been experiencing all the bizarre and unexplainable incidences—and it was not funny anymore.

"Shin is too mean to leave you tied to the bed." My eyes widened when the raven-haired man sat down on my side to stare at my helpless state. "I'm tempted to leave you like that, though…" He smirked, a mischievous smirk.

"How did you get inside my apartment?" I asked, trying to remain composed. He slowly fingered the skin on my stomach and my muscles tightened. "Don't touch me—"

"I'm not doing anything." He placed his hand up in surrender. "Even if I want to, I won't own you until you have _this_…" He slowly fingered the kiss marks Shin left on my neck yesterday and gently caressed my cheek with the back of his fingers. The ties loosened and I was momentarily surprised when it fell down and my wrists were free from bondage. I sat up to find him standing at the door, in the same place he was when he walked in on us. A toothless smile spread on his face and he fingered his cheek with the same finger he touched me with, looking more intently.

Shin walked back on the room and eyed the mysterious man after he noticed my lose hands. He was already properly dressed in the same outfit I found him in last night: white bloody cloak and hat. "Did you touch her?"

"No," he responded in that monotonous tone. My cheeks brightened. "I'll see you at the House," he said before turning to walk away from the room, eyes still on her.

When he was gone, Shin sat on the bed and touched my wrists, thumbing the red marks brought by the bandage. "Don't let him get close to you. He's dangerous."

"And you're not?" I asked and I immediately regretted it when he eyed me sharply.

"I have a temper, kirei." I frowned and he gently placed my hands down. I followed it with my eyes, his hands on my skin. He has such beautiful hands but they were calloused, probably from using the gun. He slowly tucked a stray hair behind my ear and I felt warm. "If he touches you, tell me. I'll kill him." I looked up and he smirked. "It's up to you if you want to tell the police. They've been on my tail for so long it wouldn't matter."

"Who are you?" I asked, still meeting his gaze. Nakago… was he Nakago? It was all that I wanted to know. He raised an eyebrow, gazing into my eyes. Everything stopped again, the way it did last night.

"The other half of you…" He stood up and left me confused.

I was probably dazed for five minutes but the moment I realized what he meant, I immediately ran out of my room, only to find the apartment bare of them, of any signs of him. The bloodied sheet on my laundry was gone, as well as the things I used for the operation. There were no blood marks on the floor, on the walls. Nothing to prove last night happened. The hair on my back prickled when I opened the front door to check the blood he left. Nothing. If a crime had been committed, all evidence to prove so were gone.

I closed the door again; there were no signs of it being tampered. In a heartbeat, I ran back to my room where the last trace of him was left. True enough, it was still there, the crumpled sheets and the bandage on the bed. But nothing more. I sat down on the bed and sighed, rubbing my eyes. I touched the sole earring on my right lobe, the only thing Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho left for me. I got more confused. Because the other half of me, I realized before sleep consumed me, was the one I left inside the book.

My mobile phone rang a little past noon and it woke me up, my head still buzzing from oversleeping. With a groan, I stood up and looked for my phone. The ringing stopped by the time I found it in my bag and I sighed when Miaka's number appeared. She had called me 15 more times and I rubbed my temple as I called her back.

"YUI! You finally answered!" she screamed and I blinked repeatedly to wake myself.

"Moshi-moshi, Miaka. I'm sorry I just woke up. Do you need anything?"

"Guess what? Taka and I are checking the apartment today! We're wondering if you're free for lunch…" she asked and I yawned. "No need to bother if you need to rest, Yui—" she said. Miaka knew how hard my residency position was and she never forced me into a meeting.

"It's fine. I overslept today and need to move to get my blood flowing. Where do I find you?" I asked and she squealed, giving me the name of the restaurant they were in. "I'll be there in an hour. Would you order for me?" Miaka agreed. "Great, I'll see you."

I tediously walked to the bathroom afterward, taking a cold shower to fend off the sleepiness in my system. The water washed away the last remains of his blood on my skin and I was somehow relieved to be out of it. I wanted to forget about the encounter and move on with my life. I wanted to forget he existed in my world. But the marks on my neck proved otherwise. His group can take away all remnants of him in my apartment but they will never be able to erase the marks of his mouth on my skin.

It was a relief, but at the same time, disgusting. I let myself be touched by a man who refused to identify himself. I let myself be marked by someone dangerous. The image of the dragon was sketched in my head all throughout the bath, the way it moved as if it were alive, the way it looked, and the power it exuded with a stare.

"Seiryuu…" I whispered in a very low voice that drowned in the shower. "When are you going to let me go?"

I arrived at the restaurant exactly an hour after. By then, Miaka and Taka were close to finishing the meal and my order was cold. I debated with myself whether to tell them about the mysterious Shin and the resemblance he had of my former shogun. But it seemed that everytime I was close to divulging the information about him, something inside me stops me from doing so. It was as if another Yui existed in my body, urging me to stop and protect him. It was like the book all over again, when I'm fighting with another me.

"When are you moving?" I asked and Miaka smiled wide.

"Next week, Yui. We have to schedule a shopping day for my baby," she said and I smiled back. Taka smiled as well and I turned my attention on him.

"What case are you into nowadays?" I asked. Taka belonged to a police investigation body. "Miaka said you're running after a group or something."

"Oh, about that." He leaned on the table and looked around. " I'm running after Japan's biggest yakuza organization."

"Yakuza? I didn't know they still exist…" I said. I was the least interested about Taka's cases since they're top secret anyway. But the mere fact that he was telling me about it, intrigued me a bit.

"They've been inactive for the longest time. I heard the leader's sick. But very limited police reports indicate movements within Shinjuku." He took a coffee and sipped it slowly. "The clues are diverse and the dates are not consistent—but the old signs are there. It seems that they're back in business."

"What business?" I asked. Now I cannot hide the curiosity on my face.

"Illegal acquisition of top-class firearms. They're supplying weapons to various groups both here and abroad. They created some sort of firearms monopoly in Asia." He leaned back on the chair, voice still low. Miaka and I followed his every movement. "According to reports, it's being led by two people, two factions. Both aiming to get leadership of the organization."

"I don't understand. Why would they fight over a group?"

"I told you, it's the biggest yakuza in Japan. The most prominent people belong to the organization. They get billions of dollars for every transaction," Taka explained and I nodded. "The leader's sick and there's no direct heir. Heard the daughter's not capable of leading the group." Taka leaned again on the table. "I heard they're having a competition on who she'll marry and inherit leadership. Some sort of business marriage, black market style."

"It sounds dangerous, Taka. Are you sure you should be pursuing such a dangerous case?" I asked and Miaka smiled sadly at my direction.

"It's the first case I handled when I entered the service, Yui. We think now's the best time to completely dismantle the group, now that there's a succession problem." I nodded and finished my coffee. "You might be surprised I'm telling you this."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, you're usually very secretive about your job." Taka laughed and he wrapped an arm around Miaka's shoulder.

"If something happens to me… you two will stay strong huh?" he said and my eyes widened. I was about to speak when he smiled. "This is by far the most dangerous case I've been given Yui. Everything is at stake here." Coldness ran through my spine and I shook my head.

"Taka—"

"When duty calls, I have to answer. You know that more than I do." I placed my cup down and I stared at the dark liquid. "When someone knocks on your door, bloodied, you don't think twice, you pull him to you apartment and save him." I closed my eyes as the memories of the previous night trailed through my thoughts. "It's the same with me, Yui. This is the least I could do for my child."

I bit my lip and met his gaze. I was controlling my tears from falling because if I cry, Miaka will cry. She was strong to take everything lightly and to still manage to smile. "No, the best you could do for your baby… is to stay alive."

Miaka smiled and Taka nodded. "Thank you, Yui…" It was Miaka. I realized, as I looked at her, that the least I could do was to voice out her apprehension. We were both hurting; she from the impeding situation while mine was from a previous meeting.

"One more thing, Yui. Could you tell me if you've seen any suspicious men lurking around Shinjuku?" Taka asked and I looked back, surprised. Miaka made a sound of protest but Taka spoke again. "You're in a hospital so you meet lots of people everyday. And they take their clothes off in front of you."

"Taka?"

"The group has a mark in all their members—a dragon," he said and my eyes widened. "It's usually very small and found in the chest area so it's hard to see. I was told the two leaders have their marks on their backs," he said and I accidentally pushed my cup, the coffee spilling over the table.

My eyes widened when I saw, not the dark liquid, but blood. "Yui, are you alright?" I blinked and stared back at the couple. I pulled the napkin and wiped my arms from the hot liquid that briefly burned my skin. Like his touch. Shin's touch. It burns.

"I'm fine. What were you saying, Taka?" I looked up to him and Taka pulled another napkin to wipe the coffee on the table cloth, preventing it from spilling further.

"The two leaders have a dragon on their backs," he said as he continued to wipe the coffee. "Reports say they have different dragons, one has it in white while the other was black. And the source said one can identify it from the others because it covers half the back."

My eyes widened. "Any other color?" I asked, my heart hammering hard.

"Blue…" Taka met my stares. "The dragon has piercing blue eyes."

* * *

_**A/N:**__Whoops! Not much exciting things happening in this chapter. I didn't get to re-read this so I'm sorry if there are grammar lapses. Hope you like this chappie! :D_


End file.
